Negro
by Rethis
Summary: ¿Realmente el martini se hace con vermouth y gin? ¿O es con Vermouth y Gin?


Sonreía con satisfacción, fuera lo que fuera en lo que estuviera pensando debía ser bueno, al menos para él. Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia su compañero, que fumaba embebecido en sus pensamientos.

-Listo. Será esta noche, y el muy tonto no sospecha que será la última de su vida.

Durante unos segundos guardó silencio, en los cuales la sonrisa de su compañero se tornó una mueca de odio.

-Ya veo, sigues pensando en esa mujer. –Vodka negó con la cabeza-. No tardaremos en encontrarla y cuando lo hagamos, ¡bam! –Señaló con el dedo a modo de pistola-. Muerta.

Levantándose de un modo brusco hizo que Vodka retrocediera de un salto.

-Vámonos.

Cogieron sus abrigos y salieron del bar en que estaban. Fuera llovía, pero eso no era algo que les importara, ahora tenían un trabajo que acabar y no podían dejarlo a medias. De hecho, fue rápido: llegaron, cogieron el dinero y dispararon. Al día siguiente ellos estarían lejos, y quien descubriera el cuerpo sólo encontraría como arma homicida una pistola con las huellas dactilares de la víctima; quien sabe porque se habría suicidado.

Abandonaron el lugar satisfechos de sí mismo, o al menos eso demostraba la amplia sonrisa de Vodka. Al llegar al descampado donde estaba aparcado el Porsche de Gin, sobre él vieron apoyada la estilizada figura de una mujer.

-Vermouth, ¿qué haces por aquí? –preguntó Vodka.

-Di mejor que no hace, ¿ya has encontrado algo interesante en la gran ciudad?

La mujer sonrió de forma misteriosa y se acercó a Gin.

-_Perhaps, perhaps not. _–y dicho eso dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Vas a contarnos que te traes entre manos?

-Oh no, no, sólo tengo una ligera idea de por donde empezar.

Gin frunció el ceño y se montó en el coche.

-Vamos Vodka, no tenemos todo el día. –le urgió, encendiendo el motor del Porsche.

-Dirás la noche, ¿no? –le corrigió Vermouth pícaramente-. Permitidme montar a mí también.

Con Vodka sentado junto a Chris en los asientos traseros conversaban mientras Gin dirigía el coche a toda velocidad a un pequeño apartamento de las afueras de la ciudad, junto a la playa.

-_Why he is angry?_ –preguntó Vermouth en su idioma natal.

-Tsk, quién sabe. Lleva así desde lo del Hotel Haido.

-Ya veo. –contestó-. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que le haga olvidar a esa pequeña traidora.

Es por eso que cuando el coche se detuvo Vermouth hizo descender a Vodka del coche, haciéndole entrega de un juego de llaves, y seguidamente, para la estupefacción de Gin no fue su subordinado quien se sentó junto a él, sino la famosa actriz.

-¿Qué te propones ahora?

-Nada, nada. Pero Vodka me dijo que no habías tenido un buen día –se humedeció el labio inferior y dirigió a Gin una seductora mirada-. Y he pensado que quizás te vendría bien una buena noche para relajarte.

La actriz observó las diferentes calles de Tokio hasta que el coche se detuvo ante una pequeña casa en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad. Gin se bajó del coche y Chris le imitó; estaba acostumbrada a comportarse como una señorita de clase alta, con un chofer que le abriera la puerta, pero sabía que no debía jugar así con Gin, aunque pensó que quizás eso resultaría divertido.

Atravesaron una verja de madera y casi inmediatamente llegaron a la entrada del edificio.

-Vaya, siempre creí que vivirías en un sitio más ostentoso. –comentó Vermouth, analizando la casa.

-Cierto… tú debes vivir en uno de los pisos más caros de la ciudad. Pero tú eres actriz, y yo un simple hombre de negocios. –respondió al tiempo que colgaba su chaqueta.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tipo de negocios? –preguntó unos segundos después, mientras era conducida por los pasillos de la casa.

-Todo tipo de negocios. –contestó él, antes de abrir una puerta.

Vermouth miró a su alrededor divertida. Cortinas blancas, sábanas blancas; cualquiera diría que esa era la habitación de un alto mando de la organización de negro.

-¿Y bien? Tuve la impresión de que era aquí donde querías que te trajese.

-Ssh. –Contestó la mujer poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios indicando silencio-. Ahora deja que sea yo quien te guíe.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Gin, negra, como el resto de su atuendo. Quizás la única excepción fuera su pañuelo verde, aquel que había colgado junto a su chaqueta y su sombrero.

Cuando tuvo la camisa desabrochada Chris paseó su mano por su pecho, y despacio, fue acercando sus labios a la boca de aquel hombre. Tras aquello, poco a poco la pasión fue despertando y no tardaron en estar envueltos en las sábanas de la cama.

Ya había amanecido cuando Gin despertó, solo en la habitación. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza recordó lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. Sólo entonces fijó su vista en el papel que había sobre su mesita, una nota, seguramente de Vermouth.

"¿Has pasado una buena noche, Gin? Esperaré ansiosa el momento en que se repita, hasta entonces, procura no tomar mucho jerez."

Gin arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a un lado de la habitación.

-Maldita mujer.


End file.
